Only One Way
by GotsDaHotts4YamiBakura
Summary: Atsuko gets kicked out of her house 4 no reason and passes out in the ice cold snow & awakes to yugi and tristan. Yugi takes her to Ryou's house were things are good...but go out of controll. Atsuko is in danger and will anyone reliaze it be4 its 2 late?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi Guys! This is my first fan-fic that I have done in a long time...so go easy on me. Heh..   
  
Yami Bakura: Just shut the hell up...they don't really care.   
  
Me: **Glares **  
  
Yami Bakura: Heh! J-just kidding!!!

* * *

Chapter One  
  
"Atsuko! Get down here right this minute!" screamed a loud shrill voice, through the whole house. _Oh God, what did I do wrong this time?_ Atsuko thought. Her whole family despised her greatly. They despised her so much they wanted her killed  
.  
Atsuko leapt off her bed and walked across her dusty, run-downed room. A spider darted across the wooden floor past Atsuko's foot. She watched the helpless creature scurry for its life, trying to find somewhere safe to hide. Atsuko sighed, and slowly made her way down the rotting wooden stairs.  
  
"You called? "Atsuko said, reaching the bottom of the stairs that led into the kitchen, where Atsuko's Mother's back was facing Atsuko. Her mom was cooking THEIR dinner. Yes, THEIR. Her mother didn't make dinner for her, only for the others.  
  
"I want you out of this house. I want you gone. Go, get! Go get your stuff. You are no longer welcome in this house." Her mother commanded. Atsuko was frozen to the spot. Her mouth hung low, gaped, gawked.  
  
"You are kidding me...right?" Atsuko managed to say...still bewildered. Her mother tore the apron off her body and turned toward Atsuko. Her eyes were filled with rage and her face was bright red. Atsuko's mother came at Atsuko and slapped her across the face with a blow, knocking her to the ground.  
  
Atsuko cringed. Her face felt as if it was being pelted by thousands of needles all at once. A tear escaped her eye and flowed down her cheek.  
"Did that feel like I was joking? Get your sh-t and GET!" Her mother bellowed. Afraid of being hit again...and probably worse, Atsuko scampered off the ground and dashed up the stairs.  
  
Tears plummeted on to the floor as Atsuko kicked and threw everything in her room around. She grabbed hold of the window curtains and yanked, ripping them right down the middle. She tore everything she could intro shreds. She was angered yet desperate. Where was she to go now? If she didn't leave this house, she would obviously be beat to , but if she did leave...she would probably die on the streets.  
  
_Dying on the streets is better than this_. Atsuko thought angrily. She charged down the stairs with no food or extra clothes. She barged out the front door.  
  
The chilly air met her happily...though she wasn't too happy about IT. She folded her arms to her body, for warmth as she aimlessly walked through 4-foot snow. Her deep red hair whipped her face and her nose was getting red. She was becoming very numb and her vision was blurry.  
  
She could hear voices. She couldn't see from where they were coming from. She tried calling out for help but her voice was lost along with her eye site. Tears rolled silently down her frozen cheeks, and she collapsed, falling into the snow. Everything blacked out, but before she completely blacked out, she heard...  
  
"Who do you think she is, Tristian?"

* * *

Me: Well that's it for Chapter one! Tell me if you like it, better yet if you like it and want more...review! I like reviews and Ill write more!  
  
Yami Bakura: **Yawn **  
  
Me: Uh...you...eh...tired?   
  
Yami Bakura: No Dumb Fuk, you're boring me...   
  
Me: Oh...heh...**scratches head**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Well Hi guys! Come back for more of my story?! Ha! You KNOW you like it...heh.  
  
Yami Bakura: **sighs**. R&R...She made me say that**...evil glares**  
  
Me: **pulls out the frying pan of doom**.  
  
Yami Bakura: Wh-what you going to do wi...

Me: **Hits Yami Bakura on the head with the frying pan of doom.** Serves you RIGHT...Heh...enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter Two  
  
Atsuko moaned. Where was she? She opened her eyes slowly, seeing two blurry figures bending over her, looking at her.  
"Ahh!" She yelped. "Who in the HELL are you??? Where am I?" 

"Uh...Hi. I am Yugi, and this is my friend Tristan." The tri-colored hair boy said. He put his hand on his head and smiled nervously, waving with the other hand. He had crimson eyes and a kind smile.  
  
"What happened?" Atsuko wondered out loud. The boy named Tristan shrugged his shoulders.

"We was on a walk and saw you collapse in the snow, so we brought you back here, to Yug's. You still seem pretty pale, are you all right, and why where you outside dressed like that? You don't even have any shoes on."  
  
The thoughts of what had happened before came flowing back into her mind. Being slapped and banned from going to her own home. What's she going to do? She turned her head away from the two boys to hide her worry from them.  
  
Yugi walked over to her and bent down so he was level with her face. Pure concern was spread all over in his face and his eyes shinned with worry.

" Uh...Yug I think I am going to go home." Tristan announced. Yugi turned his head toward his friend and said rather blankly,

"Oh, okay, see you later." And with that Tristan walked out the door, letting a chill sneak in the warmth in the process. Yugi turned his attention back to Atsuko. "Is something wrong?" He asked, his voice shaking with concern.

"My...mom..." Atsuko started to say, and before she knew it, she was spilling what happened from top to bottom. It all came out as though she had been holding it in for years. When she finished she gave a most relieving sigh and she looked into Yugi's face.  
  
A tear rolled down his check. Atsuko, startled, gazed at him and didn't know what to do or say. "Uh...Yugi...are...are you okay?" She managed to say.  
  
"I can't believe you have lived in that house hold all your life! She's your mother! HOW CAN SHE DO THAT TO YOU?" Yugi yelled with rage. Tears flew out his eyes. He stood up and walked over to the window. Snow was gently falling down onto the ground.  
  
"No Yami, it's too dangerous. You know that." Yugi said.  
  
"W-what?" Atsuko asked, but got ignored. It's as if Yugi even forgot she was there. "Yugi?" She asked out of uncertainty. Yugi gave out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Well I hope you are right on this Yami. If anything else happens to her I will be FURIOUS." Yugi said again. Atsuko looked at Yugi with a confused look .She stood up from where she was laying and walked over to Yugi. She looked at his face. His eyes looked distant, like his soul wasn't even there. Then all of the sudden life appeared back in his eyes and he smiled at Atsuko.  
  
"Come on. I have someone who would like to meet you, and I am sure he would let you live with him. What do you say?" Yugi told her. She looked, surprised at what she just heard, and nodded unsurely. Knowing that Atsuko said it was okay, Yugi grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

* * *

Me: Well that's the end of chapter two! R&R! Please review! It tells me that people actually like what I am doing!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Can you seriously get ANY STUPIDER?! They don't review because they DON'T like what YOU are DOING.  
  
Me: Wanna say that again? **Pulls out frying pan of doom**.  
  
Yami Bakura: **Runs Away**


End file.
